Skysure
by InLoveWhitLuke
Summary: Para todas las chicas geeks que aman star wars y quisieran tener su propia aventura, pues aquí pueden dejar volar su imaginación con esta historia donde (tu nombre) Skysure tendrá la mejor aventura de todas junto a Luke skywalker y sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Bueno, me llamo _ (tu nombre) Skysure, yo soy una de las mejores pilotos de toda la legión de Rebeldes, una asociación que ayuda a mantener la paz, ya que los Jedi se "extinguieron" hace años, nací en Naboo pero mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña. Me crié casi sola en un orfanato y a la edad de los doce me trasladaron a la cede de los Rebeldes para ser un piloto mas de ellos. Tarde en acostumbrarme ya que varios chicos de allí me discriminaban y me dejaban de lado por el solo echo de ser mujer pero, como me crié casi sola, tenia bueno carácter y me defendía bastante bien.

Como decía, soy una de las mejores pilotos y la única mujer en la legión. Varios de mis amigos o compañeros trataron de salir conmigo pero ninguno lo logro, yo busco a alguien es especial, alguien que comparta mi mayor sueño. Mi mayor sueño, larga historia.

Todo empezó cuando estaba caminando en Tatooine, un planeta árido y poco poblado, cuando veo dos sables de luz enterrados en la arena, me los quede y siempre me pregunte a que gran Jedi pertenecieron ya que eran de color azul. Tengo la esperanza de convertirme o aprender a ser una jedi pero no creo serlo porque me falta algo fundamental, la fuerza, algo que poseen todos los jedis de nacimiento, pero supongo que puedo llegar a aprender como conseguirla.

En fin, siempre los prendo cuando estoy sola y trato de aprender a controlarlos pero con dos sables a la vez uno en cada mano no es nada fácil. Se necesita mucha concentración y la fuerza, claro.

Algún día los voy a conseguir mientras tanto los mantendré escondidos.

Volviendo a hoy, un día un poco particular ya que estamos planeando el ataque a la "estrella de la muerte", la mas horrible base imperial de todos los tiempo al mando del malvado Darth Vader, un tipo con atuendo y capa negra con una mascara que le cubre toda la cabeza, nunca supe que le paso en realidad pero el simple hecho de que sea un Sith da miedo.

Mi parte favorita de todo esto es que vamos a volar nuestras nuevas Star Figter X Wings. El ultimo modelo de naves de caza, dicen que son muy buenas con los comandos y todos esos. Ya tenemos asignados cada uno de los pocos que van a la mision una X Wings. Solo van los pilotos mas experimentados como yo van ese tipo de mision, se podría decir suicida.


	2. Chapter 2

Llamaron a todos los pilotos a la sala donde íbamos a charlar sobre la misión y como debíamos de atacar. Llevábamos puestos nuestros uniformes naranjas, unos enteritos que no me gustaban mucho, con los cascos hechos a la medida de cada uno. Nos sentamos en los asientos de la sala enfrente de la pantalla que, de seguro, la usaban para que veamos el trayecto que tendríamos que usar para atacar.

Cuando estuvimos todos en silencio se paro enfrente de todos para empezar a hablar Smith un tipo alto y delgado con uniforme gris que para mi parecía uno de esos Nacis de unos cuantos años, el estricto jefe de nuestra cede, ese tipo tenia algo en contra mío, no se que era si el solo echo de ser la única chica o que, pero el no me caía bien ni yo a el le agradaba mucho que digamos, siempre se refería a mi en tono agresivo o dominante, como si quisiera vengarse de algo pero se retenía...no se,capas estaba loco

-bien todos presten atención...silencio!-levanto la voz Smith y todos los murmullos desaparecieron- como todos saben, hoy veremos la estrategia de ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte. Necesito que todos presten atención y no se dispersen, entendió Skysure?- se dirigió a mi con tono agresivo ya que casi siempre, cuando ya sabia de que se trataba el plan dejaba de prestar atención a los detalles insignificantes.

Hubo risas por lo baje y me ruborice un poco

-¡oiga no me levante el tono de voz que soy capas de retirarme de la misión! Y usted sabe, y no lo niegue, que soy una importante arma para el ataque!-conteste, capas pasándome un poco de la raya, pero el no dijo nada y siguió con el tema

-nos transportaremos a una flota con todas las naves y municiones para llegar mas directo a la línea de combate-prendió la pantalla y señalo nuestra flota dando la vuelta al planeta Aalderan para luego quedar enfrentado al enemigo, la estrella- cuando estemos cruzando la mitad de Aalderan soltaremos los X Wings y se dividirán en tres grupos de veinte cada uno. El primer grupo que encabezara el ataque lo integraran: Skysure, como capitana-solo eso quería oír, no escuche a mis hombres porque siempre eran los mismos, pero había uno que me parece que no lo vi nunca en los Rebeldes,cosa rara-ustedes pasaran por uno de los pasillos externos que tiene la estrella que los guiara hasta el reactor principal, donde dispararan unos misiles guiados y aran que explote la estrella. Tengan en cuanta que el lugar por donde van a maniobrar es demasiado angosto, calsa justo con el tamaño de la naves, y si los persigue el enemigo va a ser difícil maniobrar para que no les disparen.

-pero es una mision suicida entonces, es imposible salir vivo de ahí sin que te disparen!-acoto Max, mi mejor amigo, el supo aceptarme desde el principio y éramos casi como hermanos, estaba sentado al lado mío.

-a eso voy Max-contesto Smith con su poca paciencia y seguir explicando- los otros dos grupos de veinte irán por afuera siguiendo el recorrido de el equipo se Skysure y los defenderán de cualquier ataque.

-¿pero en el caso de que no lleguemos a protegerlos porque son muchos lo enemigos? Quedan demasiado expuestos!-acoto un tipo, creo que Greg, que estaba sentado en la punta de enfrente.

Después de esto todos comenzaron a murmurar y volvió a ser un cotorreo la sala.

Con la poca paciencia que tenia, ya esfumada, Smith da un puñetazo a la pantalla para que hagamos silencio, que, de tan fuerte el impacto la imagen que estaba sobre la estrella y nuestra flota se apago. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y no voló ni una mosca

-ahora me van a dejar terminar este plan ¡que no va a tener ningún contratiempo como dice que podría a llegar a pasar nuestro compañero Greg!...-Smith siguió hablando pero yo no le preste atención

En cambio, me puse a hablar con Max.

-¿ Quien es ese tipo nuevo cuyo nombre nunca escuche?-le susurre a Max

-ni idea, capas lo trasladaron, no se.-dijo -será buen tipo?

-no se, espero que no sea otro mujeriego como el anterior.

-¿Cual?-pregunto confuso Max tratando de hacere memoria

A veces me asombraba la poca memoria que tenia ese pibe, siempre se olvida de todo. Espero que no se olvide del plan cuando estemos volando, ya que era de mi equipo y no da para andar explicando en medio del ataque en que consiste el plan. Cosa que deje de escuchar cuando me puse a hablar con el

- el tipo..ese...Robert!-dije cuando recordé el nombre-que era pervtido y lo único que miraba era culo teta culo teta todo el tiempo!

-eso es lo malo de ser mujer-dijo y lo fulmine con la mirada-lo siento..

-no importa, el tema es que espero que sea el indicado-mire ilusionada un punto x en la pared, recordando mi gran sueño

-no creo que alguien que venga acá sepa como usar sables de luz, o sea pariente de algún Jedi y posee la fuerza, o conozca a algún tipo que te enseñe-Max era el único que conocía la existencia de mis sables

-si, es poco probable, pero hay que ser positivo-remarque esbozando una sonrisa

-siempre decís lo mismo y resulta que al final, o no es lo que esperabas o es un estilo...Robert- concluyo la conversación Max

Al parecer tambien termino la charla sobre el ataque de Smith y salimos de la sala.

Tal y como se dijo en la charla, salimos a la pista de aterrizaje y abordamos todos la flota con los x Wings, que nos transportaría cerca de la Estrella de la Muerte para que ejecutemos el ataque


	3. Chapter 3

Arriba de la flota comimos algo y nos dirigimos hacia el piso donde se encontraban las nave x Wings para prepararnos y salir dentro de una hora aproximadamente. El lugar estaba lleno de la x Wings y pasaban de acá para allá gente con plataformas flotantes con misiles u otras municiones. Todos estábamos muy agitados y nerviosos.

Yo iba de acá para allá ayudando a los demás a preparar sus naves o a traer sus droides correspondientes que llevaba cada x Wings en caso de que se descomponga algo estos droides lo reparaban.

Cuando por fin termine de ayudar a los demás me dedique a mi nave, cargue sus tanques con combustible y coloque los misiles por si me tocaba a mi disparar al reactor de la Estrella. Cuando termine de colocar todo agarre un trapo y comencé a limpiar manchas de combustible o rayones mi mi nave cuando siento que alguien se me acerca, pero no le día importancia. Cuando creí que se había ido escuche que me llamaba de atrás mío y me di vuelta. Ya estaba a punto de gritarle que me dejara en paz pero me di cuenta de que ese hombre era muy lindo, tenia un hermosos ojos celestes y un pelo color caramelo con una sonrisa que hizo que me ruborizara un poco y no dejara de sonreír mas y mas. Me había enamorado

-hola, soy Luke Skywalker-se presento con aire confiable-soy nuevo aquí y soy parte de tu grupo, así que quería conocerte, para saber con quien estoy volando.

No pude evitar una risita por su comentario y respondí:

-soy _(tu nombre) Skysure y es un placer tenerte aquí en mi equipo Luke-el sonrió y se apollo de lado en la escalera que estaba para que yo me suba a mi nave.

-gracias...debe de ser raro ser la única chica,¿no te es incomodo?-dijo mirando para todos lados a ver si negaba su comentario mirando a ver si encontraba a otra.

-si pero te acostumbras a lidiar con hombres...- dije un poco indiferente

- yo si fuese uno de ellos aprovecharía para salir contigo-dijo como pensando en voz alta y al darse cuenta de que ese comentario nunca tendría que haber salido de su boca se sonrojo y cambio de tema-emm...cuanto años tienes?

-20.. No te hagas problema por tu comentario, yo hubiese asistido si me invitabas a salir. Serias el primero-sonreímos-oye, ¿conoces a alguien que sepa enseñar el arte de usar la fuerza? Me gustaría aprender a usar espadas de luz-confese

-bueno, encontraste al tipo correcto-saco de uno de sus bolsillos del uniforme naranja un autentico sable de luz-este era de mi padre, pero ahora me enseña a usarlo y a controlar la fuerza Ben Kenobi, el maestro de mi padre.

-WOW! Que lindo sable, pero ¿por que no te enseña tu padre a usarlo? Digo. Capas el te enseña...como decirlo...seria..bueno me entiendes, mas familiar-trataba de decir "mejor" pero en otras palabras

-porque murió- miro para el piso desilusionado - pero, como ibas a saberlo.

-oh... Lo siento, no eras mi intención-dije acercándome y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- tranquila, ya paso-agarro mi mano, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y el sonriera-si quieres yo o Ben te puede enseñar.

-gracias gracias!-sentía una alegría porque al final encontré al indicado. Lo abrace y al momento me solté, ya que pensé que no era el momento para eso-lo siento,es que es mi mayor sueño, y bueno, me deje llevar...-comencé a hablar rápido por lo nervios y el me freno

-esta bien! No pasa nada. Me habría gustado que dure el abrazo.- me sonrió con un toque seductor- y tu tienes sables?

-si, pero no son míos. Bah, si, encontré dos sables en Tootuine, tirado ahí y decidí quedármelo y me prometí usarlos algún día-le conte y en ese momento suena la alarma para emprender la mision.

-te veo en el aire-dijo rápido Luke y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, luego corrió hacia su nave mientras se ponía el casco.

Mientras yo subía a mi nave y me ponía el casco, ajustaba los controles, cerraba la cabina y todo eso no dejaba de pensar en el beso que me había dado, nunca me había sentido así por un hombre, me sentí tan segura hablando con el, incluso sobre el tema de los sables de luz. Como si fuese alguien que conozco de toda la vida.

La hora de despegue llego y yo salí a la cabecera con mi equipo de veinte hombres, sin contarme a mi eran diecinueve. En este estaban Luke,Cody, Jason, Matt, Alex, John, Austin, Michael, y otros once cuyos nombres no me acuerdo bien.

Nos adentramos en espacio enemigo, estábamos yendo directo hacia la Estrella de la Muerte.

Detrás de nuestro equipo de naves X Wings color blanco y rojo se alineaban mas alejados los otros dos equipos. Ellos nos protegerían, o como dice, cuidarían nuestras espaldas. Comenzábamos a acercarnos y cada vez parecía mucho mas grande La Estrella de La Muerte, mas de los esperado, del tamaño de Tootuine, aproximadamente.

Cuando estábamos por adentrarnos a la estrella por el pasillo principal la lluvia de láseres comienza, y de una forma brutal. Mas de veinte cañones láseres a los costados del pasillo de la estrella disparaban derribando algunos de los otros dos equipos, de la nada salen un montón de cazas enemigas que atacan directamente a los equipos de atrás y destruyen gran parte de el equipo de la derecha. Nosotros tambien destruimos gran parte de los enemigos pero ellos terminaron de destrozar a los de la derecha, creo que era el equipo azul. Por algo eran cazas azules y blancos. Ahora solo quedaba el verde y nosotros, los rojos.

-prepararse, entraremos en el pasillo-advertí a todo mi equipo y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca bajamos en picada.

Mientras se desataba una lluvia de láseres entre nuestra flota y los caza de la estrella, nosotros nos adentramos ya en el pasillo y estábamos rumbo a el reactor principal.

_(tn), detecto movimiento en la parte de atrás nuestroadvirtió Cody,uno de los últimos.

-tranquilos traten de esquivar los disparos-le dije y, luego, los cañones de al costado de el pasillo abrieron fuego derribando dos naves mías del medio- trata de preocuparte mas por los cañones, tienen mas puntería.

Seguimos volando a una velocidad demasiado rápida para maniobrar entre el estrecho pasillo.

Los dos cazas que nos perseguían se estrellaron contra fierros que había por ahí y nos alejamos de la zona de cañones láseres, ahora nadie nos atacaba.

Ya estábamos a casi la mitad del camino y nos faltaba la parte mas complicada, con curvas y de seguro, mas enemigos que destruir, o impedir que nos destruyan.


	4. Chapter 4

Las cosas que no soporto de los combates aéreos es que mi equipo no me preste atención, cosa que por ahora no paso y que no haya nadie que intente destruirnos. No digo que sea malo que no haya enemigos, pero siempre que hay mucho silencio algo muy malo va a pasar después, y estaba segura que este era el momento.

Seguimos volando sin importar el solitario pasillo de la Estrella, y a medida que avanzábamos íbamos dando la vuelta a la estrella, que para ser enemiga tenían buen diseño de estructura y armamento, realmente una obra de ingeniería.

Note que a los del equipo azul prácticamente los habían aniquilado pero para asegurarme, porque siendo primera no ves mucho lo que pasa atrás, me comunique con mi equipo

-chicos, ¿Como andan los integrantes del equipo azul? O los que quedaron-dije comunicando me con los diecisiete miembros de mi equipo

nada bien, casi todos fueron derribados y casi todos estaban con la nave en muy mal estado y se retiraron, capas vuelven después me informo desilusionado Michael

pero cuando vuelvan no tendrá sentido, no nos falta mucho para llegar al reactorintervino Luke, y tenia razón

oye, ¿Tu de donde saliste? pregunto Jason con aire malhumorado

tranquilo, ese no es tema ahora lo único que importa es estar alerta dijo otro cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, creo que era Reik, no estoy segura, no soy muy buena memorizando nombres de muchas personas.

hablando de eso, tenemos compañía acoto Alex

Tres naves cazas enemigas que volaban demasiado rápido había salido de una compuerta del costado del pasillo y se aproximaban disparando hacia nosotros, con una puntería que lograron derribar a cinco que mis hombres, ahora solo éramos trece y la posibilidad de llegar al reactor sin que muchos mueran era mínima.

-los que tienen daños muy graves en la nave, no se arriesguen, vuelvan a la flota y reaparencen para volver lo antes posible. Ahora concentrados en esquivar esos disparos-me comunique con aire alentados con mis hombres.

Un caza enemigo se estrello pero los otros dos derribaron a tres de los míos. Ahora si que quedábamos pocos para este tipo de mision, solo éramos diez.

Uno de los últimos cazas, creo que era Austin, dispara dos de los cañones que podría llegar a usar para disparar al reactor, unos proyectiles a que les podes fijar un blanco, con destino a los cazas enemigos que iban atrás nuestro. Los proyectiles salen disaprados largando un humo blanco y se estrellan contra los dos caza enemigos haciendo que explotaran y dañaran un poco el pasillo de la estrella provocando fugas de gas de algunas tuberías que sobresalen en el pasillo.

Tuvimos unos segundo de esperanza cuando salen de otra compuerta tres cazas enemigos, pero el del medio era diferente, con alas mas cortas y cabina mas grande. El del medio tenia una puntería excepcional y se movía con gran agilidad. Logro darle de llano a cuatro de mis pilotos.

Ahora solo quedábamos yo, Luke, Matt, Alex, Jason y Michael.

va a ser imposiblese comunico con todos Michael, sonaba muy desesperado y se podría decir que con aire desquiciado, capas lo afectase el peso de lo importante que es la misionno lo lograremos!.

Michael rompió formación y salió del pasillo aumentado al máximo la velocidad, un caza de los de atrás comenzó a perseguirlo.

Michael intento llegar antes que nosotros a la parte donde estaba el puente con el túnel hacia el reactor, pero no lo iba a lograr, el caza enemigo se le estaba acercando y comenzaba a dispararle. Él disparo sus dos proyectiles que fueron directo a la compuerta pero fallaron y el caza enemigo derribo a Michael de un solo disparo.

Mientras que a nosotros no dejaban de dispararnos, por eso solo quedábamos Luke y yo.

Por suerte el caza que no era el del medio se estrello contra un caño que sobresalía. Ahora solo faltaba el del medio. O simplemente nos derribaría como a los otros.

_(tn), vete, no vas a llegar, es muy peligroso...es Vader quien maneja ese caza! me advirtió desesperado Luke.

-no Luke, acá mando yo, y no pienso abandonare, si vamos a morir vamos a ser los dos juntos-respondí, aun no sabia como detecto que era Darth Vader, pero creí en el- tu adelantate yo iré a tratar de detenerlo. ¡Y no intentes otra cosa, solo has lo que te digo!.

Luke se alejo rápidamente hacia el reactor y yo me disponía a disparar a el caza con los proyectiles guiados, pero ni encontraba el momento correcto, Vader se movía mucho.

Sabia que no iba a llegar y que Vader iba a dispararme primero pero en eso siento unos disparos de atrás y la nave de Vader sale en retirara. En su lugar aparece un Falcon Milenium. Una nave que casi rozaba con los bordes del pasillo, un poco vieja pero muy maniobrable y bien armada, tenia forma redonda como un plato y la parte de adelante mas sobresalido.

No sabia si esa nave era enemiga, aliada nuestra o simplemente era un idiota que se había equivocado de camino y decidió seguirnos para preguntar donde estaba.

Estaba un poco enojada porque se interpuso en nuestra mision y pudo arruinar todo pero por suerte aun lento a Vader de nuestro camino. Para asegurarme de quien era intente comunicarme con su nave vía un dispositivo que te podes comunicar con naves ser canas si ellas te lo permiten.

Se comunico conmigo.

-quien eres, que tienes a bordo, que haces aquí, estas con los Rebeldes o simplemente eres un idiota que se perdió en el camino- dije rápidamente.

woo tranquila, despacio dijo relajado

-¿¡ Tranquila, estas en medio de una mision importante ?!- conteste casi gritando, ¿como no se daba cuenta de eso?

empecemos de nuevo. Soy Han Solo, sin trabajo fijo; estoy ayudándolos, soy conocido de Luke; no estoy trabajando don los rebeldes pero digamos que estoy de su lado, estoy con un Wookie, Chewbacca amigo mío; no soy un idiota perdido porque se bien lo que hice, los ayude, de no ser por mi seguirían con ese caza atrás nuestro y capas te derribaba. Gracias, no? dijo de corrido.

¡_ (tn) volvamos los misiles ya están por destruir la estrella y no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que irnos ya ! advirtió Luke a mi, todavía no se dio cuenta de que estaba Han atrás mío. Pego media vuelta y salió del pasillo dirigiéndose a la flota

- sigueme, la estrella explotara dentro de unos segundos - avise a Han-...y gracias, me salvaste. Pero la próxima avisa!- el se río y seguimos a Luke que se dio cuenta de que estaba su amigo y entro en nuestra comunicación.

¡Han! Que haces? ¿No que no querías mas problemas? dijo muy contento Luke por el regreso de su amigo

bueno, a veces hay que hacer lo correcto..confeso Han y luego dijo dirigiéndose a mi y esta señorita? Esta soltera?

Me quede un poco extrañada por el comentario pero aun así respondí

-_ (tn) Skysure y...si estoy sol..-Luke no me termino dejar decir la frase y dijo

si Han, esta soltera pero prefiero que te metas con mi hermana dijo dominante a Han, como su fuese algo que no podían tocar, cosa que hiso que sonriera porque se preocupa por mi.

woo, tranquilo hombre, toda tuya! exclamo Han y luego hubo un incomodo silencio.

A lo lejos la Estrella de la Muerte por fin exploto haciendo que estalle en una inmensa bola de fuego. Al darnos cuenta gritamos de lo contentos los tres y llegamos a la flota. Que cuando aterrizamos los que quedaban y bajamos de las naves todos nos recibieron con aplauso y vítores.


End file.
